earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ash Miles
History (Submitted by Dr_Badass) Ash Miles: 1986 - 2000 I was born on a Saturday. I don't have much else to say about that. My parents were boring. They were sheep. They worked their day jobs, they settled for the ordinary, they lacked vision. They adored my older brother and neglected me. Not intentionally. They just didn't understand I craved more than they could offer me. I needed stimulation. Ash Miles: 2000 - 2010 I got myself into Ivy University at fourteen. Finally I was able to get out of the rut that was my life until that point. Those were good times as I had purpose and was properly challenged. Another perk of Ivy U, my parents forgot I existed... They never visited, wrote, or called. They were so busy praising mundane accomplishments such as my brother graduating from dental school. I don't got anything against good dental hygiene or modern dentistry, but I'm just saying it's not rocket science. Easy for me to say that, right? Yeah, well, I took a week during summer break in 2002 and pretty sure I could open a clinic myself If I wanted to spend the rest of my life slowly going insane while smelling everyone's bad breath. Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Dentists got access to some potent drugs, right? Yeah, well, so does the internet. But back to the main point. I made the acquaintance of Velma Dinkley during my stay at Ivy U. I was making the transition between full-time student and assistant professor. Why was I making the transition? Oh, yeah... Well, my scholarship was revoked because the dean learned I had stopped going to classes and was just showing up to take the tests. Anyway, I didn't want to leave the University, so I applied to be an assistant professor and of course they hired me. They knew I was a good investment. Velma was a good friend. She didn't concern herself with what everyone else thought and never accepted anything at face value. She was a real smart cookie is what I'm saying. She also kept me out of trouble. When Velma left school after her dad died, I did some stupid expletive. Do I regret it? No, of course not. It's not everyday you get a chance to bang the dean's twin daughters, is it? Well, the dean was mad. I get it. I was mad at him, too. He couldn't fire me though, because he knew his girls would hate him and I had made the school millions. But, you know what? I felt for the guy, so I gave him a good reason to fire me when I kicked his ass. He had it coming. Ash Miles: 2010 - Present I drove around for a while and ended up in Keystone City. I took a job at a salvage yard, thinking it was a good way to get some cheap parts for my newest ambition to become an inventor. The salvage yard was just down the street from a bar and trailer park so it worked out perfectly. Soon, I realized I had stumbled into something. The people I was surrounded by were legitimate monster hunters, operating outside of the law. I thought this might be fun, but a trip to Star City in 2013 had a way of changing my mind real quick. Still, I liked these folks, so I set up shop in a camper trailer behind the Roadhouse: helping these hunters find their prey, making fake IDs, and all sorts of other odd jobs. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) I get it. You look at Ash and no one in their right mind would think he's a genius. While he looks like a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie, Ash is truly a world-class genius... when he's sober, that is. Even when he's stoned out of his mind or drunk off his stool, Ash can find patterns in what looks like unconnected events to pinpoint paranormal activity.Network Files: Ash Miles Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Intellect ** Doctor of Engineering ** Eidetic Memory ** Polyglot: Speaks fluent English, Spanish, Latin, French, Arabic, Aramaic, Portuguese, Japanese, Mandarin, Korean, Russian, German, Atlantean, and Enochian ** Polymath: Master Biologist, Chemist, Cryptologist, Physicist, Meteorologist, Researcher, and Engineer ** Speed Reader * Occultist / Hunter Training ** World-Class Master of Monster Lore & Demonology ** Capable Brawler & Marksman * Indomitable Willpower Weaknesses * Alcoholic * Lascivious Lifestyle * Paranoid Analytics * Physicality: 2 - Basic / Typical * Occult: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Weapons: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Expertise: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Ranged: 2 - Basic / Typical * Strategy: 3 - Trained / Exceptional Trivia and Notes Trivia * He's friends with the Harvelles, Mystery Incorporated, Bobby Singer, Garth Fitzgerald IV and Miranda Shrieve. * Ash Miles has a Threat Assessment ranking of 64, marking him as a High Threat. * He might have been struck by a lightning.VOX Box: Friends Old and New 2 Notes * Ash is a character from the Supernatural TV series. * His appearance is based on the actor Chad Lindberg, who portrayed him in the show. * The supplemental report is a nod to a comment made by Dean during his introduction. * In the show he was a MIT student before he was thrown out for "fighting". * The show doesn't explore Ash's family. In the DC comics: ** Beatrice Carroll was a singer who killed her boyfriend. She was the first criminal caught in the very first Superman story. ** Philip Miles was a villain called the Dentist. * His last name, Miles, appears in Jo's diary. He's also called Ash Miles in the early scripts of the show. Links and References * Appearances of Ash Miles * Character Gallery: Ash Miles * Network Files submitted by Ash Miles Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Keystonian Category:27th Reality Category:The Network Members Category:Submitted by Dr Badass Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Engineers Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Multilingualism Category:Scientists Category:Occultism Category:Marksmanship Category:Indomitable Will Category:Alcoholism Category:High Threat Category:Height 5' 11" Category:Secret Identity Category:Mental Illness Category:Addiction